


so loud in actions and almosts

by girlxsteel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, FWB, Friends With Benefits, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Oral Sex, Smut, SuperCorp, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, these idiots omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlxsteel/pseuds/girlxsteel
Summary: Supercorp friends with benefits AU. In true useless wlw fashion, Kara and Lena reluctantly agree to be friends with benefits, but how long will they be able to keep their real feelings from one another?





	1. that's just what friends are for

Lena Luthor has pretty much always known that she’s a lesbian. Her relationship with Jack had been a last chance effort at confirming what she’d felt since she was a child - she just isn’t into men. She doesn’t tell many people this; in fact, she’s still carrying on this “relationship” with James on the outside as a press stint for their companies. He knows she isn’t into him, they had just agreed to keep up appearances solely as a matter of publicity. James doesn’t know her actual sexual orientation, though, for she sees no reason for him to. Her life is her business, it has always been that way. She feels no need to tell anyone unless it’s actually relevant - and so far, it hasn’t been. 

Lately, though, Lena’s been feeling the urge to tell Kara. She isn’t quite comfortable with this; she doesn’t have a girlfriend, has no relevant reason to tell her best friend about her orientation. But Kara is just that, her best friend. And not telling her feels like lying to Lena, even though she knows it isn’t. Kara knows she’s private and independent, has been all her life. Lena’s never felt close to anyone the way she does with Kara, though, and feels like the other girl should know everything about her. Kara loves her and supports her shamelessly - and isn’t that why she’s always stayed hidden in the first place, because no one has ever been there for her like that? 

It doesn’t help that Lena has always had a bit of a crush on Kara. Crush is a strong word, though, she keeps insisting to herself. She just cares about Kara and her wellbeing, wants the best for her. And that’s just what friendship is, right? She loves her, sure, but in a friendly way. She’s never had anyone care for her the way Kara does, so it’s natural for her brain to get a little confused. So what if she’s gotten extremely used to Kara’s weight on hers when they cuddle, or tends to get lost in Kara’s sparkly blue eyes? She’s a beautiful girl, it’s not strange for Lena to think about threading her fingers through her golden hair every once in a while, or kissing those bow-shaped pink lips of hers..

Get a grip, Luthor.

If only barhopping and going home with random women like she did when she was lonely and touch-starved in college wasn’t frowned upon now that she’s a grown, professional CEO.

That’s all she is, really, she decides. Lonely and touch-starved. She’s just projecting the fact that she hasn’t had sex in ages onto Kara. 

Poor, innocent Kara. Who deserves to know the truth, Lena finally decides. She’s her best friend, after all. The pull she feels to tell her isn’t because of attraction, but from a need to be truthful to the girl who cares so much about her. 

So that’s how they end up here, sitting on Kara’s couch late on a Friday night after Lena had finally finished work. Lena fidgets with her glass of wine nervously, swirling the red liquid around and around until it just barely spills over the top. Beside her, Kara is greedily finishing off her second round of potstickers, oblivious to Lena’s anxiety. 

“So,” Lena attempts to start, but starts talking before she’s finished her sip of wine. She ends up choking the word out, spewing red drops on the legs of her slacks. 

“Oh, gosh!” Kara gasps, abandoning her food to tend to Lena, who has now covered her mouth but is still coughing. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Lena sets the wine glass down on Kara’s coffee table. She hacks a few more times, wiping red liquid from the corners of her mouth. “Just went down the wrong pipe.”

“Were you trying to say something?”

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Lena’s face has flushed bright red, almost the color of her wine. Kara must be able to sense her friend’s panic, for she sputters.

“What’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s just-“

“What is it?”

“There’s something I need to tell you.” Lena is fiddling with the hem of her blouse now; she has no idea when it became untucked.

“What?” Kara bites down on her bottom lip - in that rather adorable way she does, Lena thinks. She almost smacks herself. Focus. 

“I’m-“ Lena starts, ducking her head. She can’t believe she’s about to say this. She feels fifteen years old again, trying to convince Lex that what he’s doing isn’t right, that he’s hurting people. But then she looks Kara in the eyes, those wide, trusting blue eyes, and she realizes that she’s telling Kara this for a reason. She’s her best friend. There’s nothing she could tell her that would shock her, that would break her trust. Lena sucks in a breath, and though her voice wobbles, she says it. “Kara, I’m gay.”

“Is that it?” is Kara’s response. She hasn’t changed her position on the couch, still leaning forward towards Lena, her brow furrowed in concern. It’s like Lena has just told her what her favorite color is.

“What do you mean, ‘Is that it?’” Lena sputters, drawn aback by Kara’s nonchalant response. 

“I don’t know, I thought you were gonna tell me you were moving or something!” Kara laughs her sweet, easygoing laugh, and Lena is instantly comforted. Kara is smiling across the couch at her, leaning a little closer to her now. “I thought it was gonna be something bad. It’s just, sexuality on Krypton was so fluid- I mean, that’s great, though, Lena. I’m so happy you trust me enough to tell me.”

“I wasn’t sure- I’ve never come out to anyone before. I didn’t know how it was going to go.”

“I’m the first person you’ve told?”

“Yeah.” Lena nods bashfully, twirling the end of her ponytail around her finger. Kara is still beaming at her, even more so now, and Lena realizes she had no reason to be nervous in the first place. Of course Kara would be okay with it, it wasn’t that she was worried she wouldn’t be. It was just a big decision for her to make personally, to actually admit out loud to someone. And Kara was the perfect person; not only did she understand being an outsider herself, but she had trusted Lena with her biggest secret. The night she’d told Lena she was Supergirl Lena had been nothing but supportive, so why wouldn’t Kara be the same?

“Oh, Lena,” Kara gushes, finally closing the space between them and enveloping Lena in a tight hug. Lena relaxes into the embrace, resting her head on the blonde’s shoulder as Kara rubs her back. Butterflies erupt in her stomach at the other woman’s touch, and Lena has to bite down on her bottom lip to shake the feeling away. Kara pulls back from the hug, her eyes meeting Lena’s. “Thank you for telling me.” 

From there on, their friendship only grows. Entrusting Kara with one of her biggest secrets turns out to be one of the greatest decisions Lena has ever made, and knowing that she is always there for her best friend makes her swell up inside. They are able to talk absolutely freely now, whether it’s about a particularly hard fight with an alien Kara has, or the new barista at their favorite coffee shop that Lena has a crush on. They have developed the perfect friendship.

Except for one tiny detail – Lena’s crush on Kara is only growing, the closer they get. She’ll never fully admit it, even to herself, but she finds herself thinking of her best friend in less than friendly ways more and more with every passing day.

And it doesn’t help that Kara, sweet, friendly Kara, has been sending her huge mixed signals. She can’t help it, Lena knows, it’s just her sunny disposition, but it doesn’t exactly do anything to put out Lena’s fire. What makes it worse is that the casual flirting seems to be getting more and more prevalent, and Lena’s starting to think it may not be so casual after all. Whether Kara is intentionally flirting with her or not, Lena still can’t tell, but the confusion of it all is driving her absolutely insane.

Take the night a few weeks later, for example. Lena and Kara are sitting on Kara’s couch again, having a much needed movie night. They’re both a few beers in, an empty pizza box discarded on the coffee table in front of them. Lena has somehow ended up snuggled into Kara’s side, a blanket draped overtop the both of them. Kara is absentmindedly combing her fingers through Lena’s hair, and Lena is humming softly in response.

“Your hair is really soft,” Kara murmurs, softly, as if accidentally speaking what she’s thinking. “It smells nice.”

“Thanks,” Lena chuckles. She’s tipsy enough that she isn’t thinking much about what Kara is saying, just how comfortable it is to be cuddled against her. “I grew it myself.”

“You smell nice in general,” Kara mumbles sleepily. Still not censoring her thoughts. “God, you’re beautiful.”

That statement nearly sobers Lena up; she stiffens in Kara’s arms, which the other woman doesn’t seem to notice. Lena looks over, and Kara is practically asleep on her shoulder, barely even noticing what she’s said.

And then, a couple days after that. They’re at the bar, along with Alex, Nia, Brainy, and J’onn. The six of them are seated around a table in the darkened back, chatting and laughing amongst one another. Lena is already on her second glass of scotch, the liquid warming her belly and giving her just a little bit more confidence. She’s seated beside Kara, who is drinking a bottle of alien beer and joking around with Nia, seated on the blonde’s other side. 

“I wanna play pool,” Kara announces suddenly, downing the rest of her beer before standing up. “Anybody else want to play?”

“I will,” Lena offers, taking a generous sip of scotch before rising to her feet.

“Do you even know how to play?” Kara’s lips are pursed into a perfect smirk, her hands resting on her khaki-clad hips. 

“Noooo.” The word is drawn-out, Lena finding herself flirting without fully intending to. But she’s tipsy, even more so now that she’s stood up, and Kara has been sending colossal mixed signals lately. “But you can teach me how.” 

Lena grabs her glass off the table and lets Kara drag her over in the direction of the pool tables that are in the corner of the bar. Brainy and Nia get up to play against them, and the two pairs don’t go unnoticed by Alex, who shoots J’onn a grin across the table. 

Meanwhile, Lena is bent over the edge of the pool table, a cue wedged awkwardly in her hands. Behind her, Kara is trying her hardest to show the dark-haired woman the proper handling technique. 

“You have to stop wiggling!” Kara instructs with frustration, attempting to straighten the pool cue in Lena’s hands. 

“Sorry, sorry!”

They play the whole game like that, Kara’s arms wrapped around Lena’s waist and her hands over top of hers in order to sort of steer her. On the other side of the table, Brainy and Nia are in a similar position, not that they’re paying attention to the two women or vise versa. 

Eventually, Kara and Lena win the game, which is owed completely to Kara being the only one who actually really knows how to play. It takes about five times longer than it actually should, and two hours later, Kara finally sinks the eight-ball. 

“Yes!” she screeches, pumping a fist in the air. “We won! Nice job, Lena!”

With that, she slinks an arm around Lena’s shoulder and plants a sloppy kiss on the shorter woman’s cheek. Kara is all but trashed at this point, over six beers deep, and while Lena has had two and a half more scotches, she’s fairly composed. Her cheeks flare red at Kara’s kiss, and the blonde just slumps against her, leaving Lena to hold her up. Lena searches for Alex and J’onn’s table with a panic, desperate for them to come help her, but J’onn has left at this point and Alex is facedown on the table’s surface, asleep.

Luckily, Brainy comes to her rescue, rushing over and grabbing Kara’s other arm to pull her upright. 

“She is very intoxicated,” he points out, while Lena rolls her eyes. He gently guides Kara over to a table, settling her into a chair. “She is going to need a ride home.”

“Looks like your girlfriend over there might too,” Lena chuckles, jerking her chin in Nia’s direction. The young woman is leaning against the pool table, staring intently at a billiard ball as she rolls it back and forth between her hands.

“W-What?” Brainy sputters, making Lena laugh all the more. “Nia is not my girlfriend!”

“Whatever you say.” Lena grins. Her head is spinning in just the slightest - from the alcohol or Kara’s kiss, she can’t tell.

Brainy ends up calling a cab for Kara, Lena, and Alex that night, and then driving a practically asleep Nia home. Lena may be drunk, but she doesn’t miss the way Kara winks at her before Alex all but drags her outside to their car.

Finally, over a week later, Kara and Lena are seated beside one another on the stools in Kara’s kitchen. It’s been an extremely busy week at work for Lena, meaning she’s barely gotten to see her best friend, but for once she hasn’t been too upset about that. She’s been too caught up with work to think about much else, and with the little free time she’s had, she’s spent mulling over exactly what Kara’s offhand flirting means. She really can’t tell if Kara is flirting on purpose, or if her attraction to her and loneliness is just playing tricks on her mind.

Lena’s decided they better stay away from alcohol for the night, as it only seems to cause further confusion. Maybe she’ll actually be able to interpret Kara’s intentions this time around.

They’re eating dinner, some spaghetti Kara made, and chatting about the week they’ve spent apart. Kara is blabbering on about CatCo, and a giant article she had to write, and she’s halfway through the story before Lena notices she’s barely been paying attention. Instead, she’s been alternating between inhaling her noodles and staring intently at the way Kara’s hair curls on the shoulder of her navy blue cardigan. Her stomach churns, and she stares down at her hands. And then, before she can stop herself, she blurts out the dumbest thing she could possibly say. Turns out she doesn’t need alcohol to be blunt, she can just do it all on her own.

“Is this because I came out to you?”

“Wha?” Kara turns to her, her mouth stuffed full of spaghetti.

“Are you flirting with me because I came out to you?” Lena is still looking down at her hands, unable to look Kara in the eyes. She can’t believe she actually had the courage to say anything, and now she’s regretting bringing the conversation up in the first place.

“Oh.” Kara swallows her spaghetti with a loud gulp. “I, uh, well, I’ve been flirting with you since before you came out to me, really.”

“What?” Lena finally looks up to meet Kara’s eyes, and the way her best friend is gazing at her, her blue eyes round and clear, makes Lena’s heart jump into her throat.

“It was never really..serious,” Kara says quietly, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth nervously. “I mean, it was, but- We’re best friends. It was..friendly..flirting. You’re beautiful, and it’s fun to be a little flirty, you know? I never really thought anything would come out of it, even after you came out.”

“Oh,” Lena says softly. It all doesn’t really make sense to her, but some part of her would rather accept Kara’s half-assed explanation than actually have a conversation about real feelings for one another. 

“I mean, we’re both crazy busy, right?” Kara continues, fiddling with her glasses. “It’s not like we’d have time for anything, even if I was flirting for real.”

“Yeah.” Lena can’t help but find herself disappointed, that Kara keeps acting like it’s all just play, like Lena’s feelings weren’t actually on the table in this situation. Then it occurs to her that maybe Kara just assumed Lena wasn’t attracted to her in the first place. “You’re right. But, uh, it’s not like I didn’t like the attention.”

“Huh?” Kara asks, her eyes growing wide.

“I like it when you flirt with me, Kara. It’s flattering.”

“I didn’t- You’re attracted to me?”

“You say that like you’re surprised.”

“I am.” Kara has abandoned her food by now, so Lena knows she’s invested in the conversation. She plays with her glasses again before taking them off, folding them up, and setting them on the counter. “I mean, you’re you. And I’m me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, you’re stunning. I’m clumsy, and oblivious, and.. God, I could never be as gorgeous as you.”

Lena barks out a laugh, half from surprise and half from shock. To think that Kara doesn’t think she’s beautiful is outstanding. Lena’s spent more time than she would ever admit thinking about the way her baby blue eyes shine when she smiles, or the way her bubbly laugh makes her stomach turn flips. She’s easily the prettiest woman Lena has ever seen – not that she would ever say that aloud.

“You’re so sexy,” she blurts out instead, tripping over her words. “I mean, crazy hot. Like.. Shit, I’m sorry. That sounds so gross. I didn’t mean for it to come out like that, I just think-” 

“No, it’s.. I mean, I’m flattered. I like it.”

Kara has a look in her eyes that Lena’s never seen before, a glint of intrigue and interest that lights a flame in the bottom of Lena’s belly. She bites down on her bottom lip, afraid to say anything else for fear of sounding stupid again.

“Maybe,” Kara says slowly, still looking at Lena in that way, suddenly the bravest Lena’s ever seen her. “Maybe we don’t have time for anything serious, but you think I’m hot, I think you’re hot.. We could stay best friends, but just be a little more sometimes. Help each other out, stress relief.”

Lena can’t believe what Kara is saying. Never in a million years would she guess that Kara, shy, innocent Kara would be sitting in front of her, completely sober, offering to be friends with benefits. But she’s right, they don’t have time for a relationship, and they could both benefit from some occasional stress relief. Perhaps it would even be good for their friendship, bring them closer. 

She nods, slowly, and then Kara is leaning in to place a hand on Lena’s bare knee. Sparks shoot through her skin as she realizes just how much she’s been longing for Kara’s touch. What in the world has she gotten herself into?


	2. crossing the line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena finally take the step we've all been waiting for them to take, but will it be close enough?

‘Do you want to come over and watch a movie tonight?’ is how it all starts.

A text from Lena to Kara, followed up by the explanation that it’s been a long few days and they’ve barely seen each other, they could use a night in with some wine and a movie. She sends it with the ending left up to interpretation, whether they just have a nice night as friends or the start to their arrangement depending on how the evening works itself out. Still, her stomach churns as she watches the three little dots appear on her phone screen, and so does Kara’s, as she attempts to reply.

‘Sure,” she types eventually. ‘I’ll come over at 8?’

‘Perfect.’

That’s how Kara winds up standing in front of the door to Lena’s apartment that night, rocking back and forth on her heels and feeling like she’s nineteen and nervous about her first college relationship all over again. She still can’t believe she made that proposition the other day, in a moment of uncharacteristic bravery, and that Lena agreed. And now she’s here, staring at the door with a ball in the pit of her stomach.

She could just turn around and go home, she thinks. Pretend something came up. She could- She raises her hand, and knocks on the door.

Lena answers almost immediately, like she’s been standing right behind the door waiting for Kara to arrive. Kara’s breath catches in her throat at the sight of the other woman. If she wasn’t attracted to Lena before, she sure is now. Lena is wearing a low-cut, off the shoulder red top that brings out her deep red lipstick, along with a form-fitting black pencil skirt. Her hair is in a french braid, thick ebony cascading down her back, and she’s padding around the apartment in a pair of sheer tights. Her clothes from work, that she hasn’t had the chance to change out of.

“Hi,” Kara mumbles. While it’s true that she can’t stop staring at how good Lena looks, she’s reminded of one thing – this is Lena. Her best friend Lena, the one who loves her and accepts her no matter what. The person she’d do anything for. This is just another step in their relationship, one to bring them closer. If it doesn’t work out, they’ll go back to the way they’ve always been, and everything will be okay.

“Hi,” Lena responds, stepping back into the apartment to let Kara in. As she moves to close the door behind her best friend, Kara notices the bottle of red wine on the coffee table and the glass beside it, already half gone. 

“So, any ideas for the movie?”

Lena moves to pour Kara a glass, while the blonde perches hesitantly on the arm of the couch.

“I’ve been wanting to watch The Favourite,” Kara replies, accepting the glass of wine from Lena. She takes a sip before slinking down beside Lena, who is lounging on the corner of the sofa, wine glass balanced delicately in her hand.

Lena snorts, downing half of her glass in one gulp. “Is that the one where Emma Stone fingers Olivia Colman?”

“Yep,” Kara giggles. What a better way in to an awkward situation than a sexy movie, she figures. Besides, she really has been wanting to watch it.

Kara finds the movie On Demand, and by the time it begins, both she and Lena have finished a glass of wine. Twenty minutes in, and they’ve snuggled together on one side of the couch, wrapped up in a blanket and on their second glass of wine each. Kara has her head nestled into the crook between Lena’s head and shoulder, and Lena has her hand on Kara’s forearm, tracing gentle patterns over the top of her cardigan.

There’s a warmth in the bottom of Kara’s belly; from the wine or her proximity to Lena, she isn’t sure. All she knows is that she’s completely shrouded in the smell of Lena’s perfume and her mouth is practically salivating at the thought of pressing her lips to Lena’s neck.

The film gets more and more sexual, and it takes everything in Kara’s willpower for her not to rub her thighs together to try to ease some of the tension that’s gathered there. There’s an incessant throbbing between her legs, and she swears Lena can feel her heart, with how strongly it’s beating.

Lena’s feeling it, too, this strong pull towards Kara that has her palms sweating so much she’s having trouble holding onto her wine glass. She downs her second glass with a gulp, the dark liquid settling low in her stomach.

“I can’t believe I’m this tipsy already,” she chuckles, setting the glass down on the coffee table with a thunk. “I guess I haven’t eaten for a couple hours, but you’d think, since I drink so much..”

“Lena!” Kara scolds, sitting up so she can look her best friend in the eyes. “When was the last time you ate today?”

“Breakfast, I think? I just had such a busy day at work, and-”

“Lena, you can’t just not eat all day! How many times have I told you, you have to make time for yourself!”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry.” Lena pouts, moving to pour herself a third glass of wine. The bottle is almost gone at this point, although Lena has a whole cabinet full of booze in the kitchen.

“I’m serious!” Kara insists, sitting up even further. “You need to eat, Lena.”

Perhaps it’s because of the wine, or because this was where Lena knew the night would head all along, but she simply can’t help the words that come out of her mouth in response. She raises an eyebrow, purses her bright red lips, and looks Kara dead in the eyes.

“Make me.”

“Maybe I will,” Kara quips, her lips curling into a smirk as she leans in towards Lena.

Their eyes meet for a moment, green against blue, two deer in the headlights waiting to see who will make the first move. Tension lingers in the air, and Kara can practically feel her nerves vibrating with the suspense of it all. Eventually, taking a deep breath, she leans in and presses her lips to Lena’s.

The kiss is hesitant at first, both women exploring this very new territory. Kara’s lips graze Lena’s with precision, wanting to savor the moment and worried if she makes one wrong move that Lena will pull back and decide this wasn’t such a good idea after all. But Lena kisses back with fervor, cradling the back of Kara’s neck to pull the other woman in even closer.

Kara gasps into Lena’s mouth, which just spurs her on even further. She fists a hand in Kara’s hair, while Kara bites and tugs on her bottom lip. Before she can even realize what’s happening, Kara has found herself in Lena’s lap, straddling her thighs and gripping her waist tightly.

“You’re an even better at this than I thought you’d be,” Lena groans as Kara’s lips move to her neck, sucking hard on the skin there. “I can’t believe we haven’t done this sooner.”

“Me neither,” Kara murmurs, nipping at Lena’s neck.

With the beginning awkwardness out of the way, the two pick up speed and quickly melt into one another’s touch. Lena’s hands move to Kara’s ass, grabbing at her through the fabric of her slacks. Kara lets out a loud moan in response and runs her hands down the sides of Lena’s thighs. The knot in her stomach is coiling tighter with every second, and she can feel the wetness pooling in her panties. Just the knowledge that she’s making out with Lena right now, the most attractive woman she’s ever met, is enough to make her want to implode – let alone the fact that they’ll soon be as close as people can get.

The excitement is making Kara jittery, and she begins to worry about the fact that she’s so much stronger than Lena, that she could potentially hurt her. She wants this more than anything, and it feels like she’s been waiting her whole life to be with Lena in this way, but it’s undeniable that Lena is fragile in comparison. 

Able to sense her hesitation, Lena pulls back from the kiss. Her eyes meet Kara’s, and the blonde almost melts; her best friend’s eyes are full of concern and love for the other woman. Kara is reminded of why they’re doing this in the first place, of why she knows that this won’t change their relationship, but probably even bring them closer. Kara has never cared about another person the way she cares about Lena, she’s never had another person love her the way Lena loves her. She knows Lena will always be there for her, and she will always be there for Lena in return. They can trust each other with any secret, knowing the other will never judge or tell. Kara has always felt something stronger than friendship for Lena, but now that they’re taking the next step, she’s starting to think it may be something even more than a crush.

“Is everything okay?” Lena asks. She’s breathing raggedly, her chest heaving up and down. “Do you still want this?”

“Of course, of course I do,” Kara gasps. “I want this so badly, Lena. You have no idea.. I just, I don’t want to hurt you. I’m so strong-” 

“Oh, Kara,” Lena murmurs, reaching a hand up to caress Kara’s cheek. She strokes the blonde’s skin gently, and Kara nearly purrs from the contact. “Kara, sweetheart. You have no idea how hot that makes me. I love that you’re so strong, it turns me on. I know what being with you means, and I still want it. God, do I want it. I trust you, Kara.”

Kara preens at Lena’s words, her cheeks flushing bright red. She ducks her head into Lena’s shoulder, burying her face in the crook of her neck.

“I’ll be careful, I promise.”

With that, Kara leans back, peeling her cardigan over her head before leaning in to kiss Lena again. Lena makes quick work of the buttons on Kara’s shirt, pushing it off her shoulders without even having to look. Kara is wearing a plain grey sports bra underneath, and Lena’s hands immediately move to Kara’s abs. She groans audibly, dragging her nails down over her hard, muscled stomach.

“Fuck,” Lena gasps into Kara’s mouth, which just assures Kara even more. She pushes Lena’s top down, assisting the other woman in getting the straps off her arms, before the red fabric is bunched around Lena’s waist. Lena reaches behind her own back to unhook her bra, tossing it somewhere in the darkened living room.

“Touch me,” she begs, her voice more high-pitched than Kara has ever heard it. “Please, Kara. I need you to touch me.”

Kara does as she’s asked, grasping Lena’s breasts in her hands. Lena moans, arching her back into the touch. She bites down on Kara’s bottom lip, hard enough to hurt a human, though Kara feels it just enough to turn her on. She twists Lena’s nipple in her fingers, and Lena pulls back from the kiss with a yelp.

“Take me to bed, please. I want you so bad, baby. Please.”

“You’re so vocal,” Kara giggles, climbing out of Lena’s lap. She scoops the other woman up in seconds, settling Lena’s legs around her waist in a show of her strength. “I love it. I didn’t peg you as one to be so loud, but I love it.”

“Oh, just you wait,” Lena groans, her hips rutting against Kara’s stomach of their own accord. “I’m gonna get even louder for you. I like to let women know how good they make me feel.”

If Kara weren’t superhuman, she would’ve dropped Lena right then and there. Instead, she holds back a gasp and employs just a bit of superspeed to carry Lena back through the apartment to her bedroom. She plops Lena on top of the mattress before climbing on top of her, kissing her fiercely. They land in a tangle of limbs on the bed, both women desperately grasping and grabbing at one another, unable to get enough.

Soon, they’re both down to their underwear, various clothing items strewn around Lena’s bedroom. Lena dons a lacy pair of red panties, while Kara is wearing black and grey boxer shorts. Lena is grinding down hard on one of Kara’s thighs, her face buried in Kara’s neck, while she rubs the blonde’s cunt through the fabric of her boxers.

“Fuck, that feels so good,” Kara whimpers, her hips bucking against Lena’s hand. “God, Lena.”

Kara can feel Lena’s wetness through her panties, and she’s practically salivating at the thought of getting her mouth on the other woman. She groans, running her fingers through Lena’s ebony hair.

“Let me touch you,” she whispers. “I wanna taste you.”

Lena obliges, and shuffles back so she can pull her panties down. She props herself up on the bed, spreading her legs wide for Kara, who looks like she’s about to explode on the spot. After a breath, she grips Lena’s thighs and dives in like a woman starved. Tonguing at Lena’s pussy, she finds her clit almost instantly and sucks it between her lips.

“Shit!” Lena squeals, her hips bucking up in a way that would bruise were she human. Kara just grips onto her thighs tighter, and she can practically feel Lena get wetter in response. Kara sucks on her clit in earnest, flattening her tongue against it in a way that makes Lena moan. 

“Fuck, just like that. That feels so good, so good. Fuck, keep going, please.” 

Unable to hold herself back, Kara goes down on Lena like she’s been waiting her whole life to do so. Below her, Lena is thrashing and spasming on the mattress, but Kara just keeps at it. Before she knows it, Lena is gulping in air, her back arching high off the bed. 

“Fuck!” she cries, twisting a hand in her own hair so hard it hurts. “I’m gonna- I’m gonna fucking come. Fuck, Kara.”

With one final flick of Kara’s tongue over her clit, Lena is coming, screaming the blonde’s name throughout her apartment. Kara doesn’t stop until she’s gone limp, and then she crawls up Lena’s body, placing kisses along her alabaster skin. She leans down to kiss Lena passionately, letting the other woman taste herself on her tongue, before pulling back with a sly grin.

“That was amazing,” Lena breathes, cradling Kara’s cheek in her hand. “God, you’re good at that.”

“All for you, baby,” Kara murmurs, nuzzling into Lena’s touch.

“Let me finish you,” Lena whispers, in awe as Kara sucks her fingers into her mouth. She savors the feeling, groaning as Kara’s tongue swipes along the digits.

Kara nods, pulling off her boxers and then kicking them off the bed. She molds her body to Lena’s, while the other woman drags her fingers along her bottom lip. Lena then glides her fingers down Kara’s body, settling them between her legs.

“You’re so wet,” Lena whimpers, sliding her fingers through hot, wet heat.

“Of course.” 

Lena circles Kara’s clit with two fingertips, causing Kara to gasp in air like a fish out of water. She starts to rub, and Kara mewls, biting down hard on her own bottom lip. 

“Inside,” she moans after a moment, grinding down against Lena’s hand. “Inside, please, Lena. Fuck me, please.”

Lena pushes two fingers into Kara almost instantly, and the blonde lets out an ear-splitting wail. She fucks into Kara with fervor, pumping in and out of her tight cunt. After a moment, she adds a third finger, and Kara nearly screams with pleasure.

“Oh, just like that. Just like that. Rao, that feels so goddamn good.”

Lena brings her lips to Kara’s in a bruising kiss, her fingers pumping rapidly between her legs. The air is filled with the wet sounds of Lena’s tongue battling with Kara’s and her fingers pushing in and out of her, combined with Kara’s occasional gasps. It’s just a few more seconds before her orgasm hits her with full force, and she lets out a scream that evolves into a moan. Wetness drips down Lena’s wrist, and she groans into Kara’s mouth as the other woman rides out her pleasure.

When she pulls out, Lena licks her own fingers, whimpering at Kara’s taste on her skin. She kisses the other woman one last time before collapsing beside her, a sated smile on her face.

“Thank you,” Kara whispers, tossing an arm over her face to hide her blush. Her head is spinning, both from the alcohol and the lingering effects of her orgasm. When she peeks at Lena, the dark-haired woman is staring at the ceiling with glassy green eyes.

“I’m glad we did this,” Lena breathes, still refusing to look at Kara.

“Me too,” Kara responds. Before she can think about it, she snuggles into Lena’s side and rests her head on the other woman’s chest. Lena’s heart is hammering against her ribs, and Kara finds comfort in it as she lets her eyelids drift closed. She’s dozing off in moments, completely spent, and Lena is left to lazily stroke her hair while she falls asleep as well. Silently, she thanks Emma Stone and Olivia Colman for an insane but incredible night, and drifts off to sleep before she can wonder why her crush on Kara suddenly feels a lot more like love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this devolved into smut pretty fast. Whoops? And yet, these dumbasses still can't reveal their true feelings for each other. At least they finally took this step..
> 
> Still searching for whoever made the post that inspired the title! Please let me know if it was you!
> 
> If you're still around on tumblr (lmao), hit me up at @girlxsteel.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the rockiness of this first chapter, I've been writing it on and off as I finished the semester. It isn't my best, and the following chapters will be better! Please stick around! First chapter doesn't contain smut but others definitely will! ;)
> 
> ALSO - I got the title from something someone on tumblr said, and of course I didn't write down who! I thought it was beautiful, and perfectly fitting for our ladies. Credit is 100% not mine, and if anybody knows who posted it please let me know!


End file.
